1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire harness in which a circuit unit having a plurality of electric wires are interposed with a soft sheet material, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a related art of wire harnesses, the International Patent Application Laid-Open No. WO-92/05011 based on Patent Cooperation Treaty discloses a technique of the wire harness which is a method of mounting a wire harness distributed in an automobile door. The wire harness forms a unit having a rigid-shape structure by a carrier and constituent parts, and the unit is finally mounted at a predetermined position of the automobile door to be equipped with the constituent parts.
More specifically, a mold table corresponding to the shape of an automobile door has grooves and projections having the same shapes as those of the shape of the automobile door and formed therein, and is of a vacuum-mold type. An electric wires and a connector serving as constituent parts are set at a predetermined position and then covered with a plastic foil. The plastic foil is heated to be in a plastic state, and the mold table is set in a vacuum state. The constituent parts are partially wrapped with the plastic foil and then fixed in the automobile door. Thereafter, the excessive portion is cut by seizures to form a wire harness.
In a mounting unit using the wire harness, the electric wires is wrapped with the plastic foil to be distributed in the automobile door. Since the wire harness has a rigid-shape structure wrapped with the plastic foil, when the mounting unit using the wire harness is attached to the automobile door, the constituent parts are finally mounted at a predetermined position of the automobile door.
However, since the plastic foil in which the constituent parts such as the electric wires and the connector are wrapped has a rigid-shape structure, when the mounting unit is attached to the automobile door, the mounting unit interferes with the panel of the automobile door due to vibration so that noise may be generated.
In addition, since the mounting units using the wire harness have rigid-shape structures, the mounting units are conveyed with being in an attaching state to automobile doors and then delivered to an automobile manufacturer. Therefore, since the mounting units are large in volume, conveyance of the mounting units is cumbersome, and a wide space is required to store these mounting units.